1. Field
The present invention relates to applications of linear motors, and in particular to container transport using a linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Each year, millions of containers are moved in ports around the country, mostly by fleets of trucks. Use of internal combustion based trucks to move these containers generates significant amounts of air pollution and carbon emissions. Thus, a need exists to move containers in more environmentally friendly way.